


Chocolate Warms the Soul

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Dementors, Don't worry tho, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kinda, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oops, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Newt and Jacob go to pick something up from Newt's office at the ministry and encounters some dementors.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572046
Kudos: 131





	Chocolate Warms the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This flowed so smoothly in the beginning and then something happened at the end and I really struggled with writing it lol

Jacob watches in awe as he follows Newt through the magnificent underground building Newt had called the Ministry of Magic. It's the most grand and luxurious thing he's ever seen, and he can't quite fathom how Newt doesn't really like working here. Or being here from the look of it. His long gangly legs take long strides across the carpeted floor and Jacob almost has to run to keep up with the man.

They were just here to pick up something from Newt's office. A quick in and out really, but he'd still taken Jacob in with him, despite being a No-Maj, or a muggle, as Newt had called him. Apparently the only 'muggles' who knew about this place were the government, and now Jacob.

The place reminds him of his limited time at MACUSA not too long ago when Newt and Tina had apparently been sentenced to death and narrowly avoided it. He'd never seen Tina look so scared (not that Newt didn't look terrified either), and he hopes he never will again, but judging by the Grindelwald guy who's been wreaking havoc across the world he's not so sure he's going to get so lucky.

"Just around the corner now," Newt tells him, glancing back at him only for a quick second.

Jacob practically sighs with relief at that. It feels like they've been walking for hours. Newt had explained to him that they couldn't 'apparate' within the Ministry and that they'd have to walk. From the limited knowledge he had of Magic Jacob is pretty sure apparating is when you magically teleports from one place to another. He'd seen Newt, Tina and Queenie do it frequently, sometimes even with him, and it feels very strange, every time. Though he'd much rather go through that than this.

"Newt!"

Newt suddenly stops dead in his tracks, body stiffening. Jacob looks at him quizzically for a second before turning towards the source of the voice.

A tall man with brown hair, dressed shortly in an expensive looking suit saunters towards them with long, confident strides. It's a stark contrast to Newt's awkward, kind of duck footed walk.

"What are you doing here?" The man asks him after he stops in front of Newt. "You don't have work today."

Newt shrugs, glancing down at his boots. He holds his case in front of him, clutching the handle with both hands. "I just need needed to pick something up," he explains, nonchalantly.

"Of course." The man nods, though not entirely convinced, and looks at Jacob. "And who is this?"

Newt perks up, a bit surprised, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to notice him. "J-Jacob," he explains, a bit panicked. "Jacob Kowalski."

The man's face lights up with recognition. "Jacob!" He exclaims. "You're one of the friends Newt made in New York!"

Newt's cheeks flush a light pink at that.

The man extends his arm. "Theseus Scamander. Newt's brother," he says. "Nice to meet you."

Jacob reluctantly takes Theseus' hand and gives it a firm shake, taken slightly off guard. "It's nice to meet you too," Jacob replies.

He's heard Newt talk about his brother before, but not really tell them about him. He does however, know he's a supposed war hero, and apparently the favourite out if the two of them. They look like they get along fairly well though.

He radiates confidence and kindness, and except for some physical likenesses, the two brothers are radically different, even from the little Jacob knows about Theseus. He can't help but like them man though. He must have that effect on everybody if this is how he acts all the time.

Theseus puts his hands in his pant pockets and turns to Newt again. "Are your other friends here too?" He asks. "That Tina girl you keep talking about, and her sister?"

Newt shakes his head, blushing curiously. "N - No, no," he says, quickly. "Not here."

Theseus sighs, a hint of disappointment. "That's unfortunate," he says. "I'd love to meet them as well." Newt gives him a shy, tight lipped smile and Theseus turns to Jacob again with a smirk on his lips. "It's not every day Newt makes a friend, let alone three."

Jacob chuckles, understandingly. He's really not surprised by that. Newt really isn't a people's person, but it seems like Theseus is enough of that for the both of them.

Theseus and Newt continue to talk, Theseus doing most of the talking and Newt giving curt replies to his questions. Jacob figures it’s none of his business and goes back to admiring the Ministry, still quite impressed by the whole thing. He looks down the hall and sees a curious machine work its way towards them, looking like it's dusting and cleaning as it goes. Jacob has never seen anything like it, and again he feels the want and longing in his chest to actually be a part of this amazing world Newt was so lucky to be born into.

He watches it with great interest as the two brothers chat, paying it no mind as it passes them, when suddenly Jacob feels a coldness was over him, sinking into his bones. Like someone suddenly opened a window in the middle of winter, expect that they're hundreds of feet under the ground and that shouldn't even be possible, despite how magical this building is. It's a special kind of despair and hopelessness that washes over him. Consuming him. Like - like he's never going to feel happy ever again.

"Um - Newt?"

Theseus and Newt stop talking abruptly, turning to him. They appear unbothered as they raise their brows at him, but then Newt blanches. His face becomes comically white, even paler than he usually is. Even Theseus seems to feel it to some degree. The brothers look down the corridor, eyes locking on nothing at all. Jacob tries, and fails, to see what they’re looking at. 

Jacob looks back at Newt, about to ask him a question, when something happens to his face. His expression becomes one of despair, eyes glossed over. He looks like he’s about to be sick for a moment. Then his eyes roll back into his head and he falls over, hitting the carpeted floor with a ‘thunk’.

Theseus yells out in surprise, catching the attention of multiple other Ministry workers nearby. And just like that, the helplessness and despair vanishes. Both he and Theseus kneel down next to him, Jacob slightly more panicked than Theseus. 

“Newt!” Theseus exclaims, shaking Newt’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Jacob asks, slightly panicked.

Theseus gently pats Newt’s cheek. “Dementor,” he answers, curtly, leaving Jacob confused. He turns to a young ministry worker who looks to be in his twenties. “Smith!” he barks, “Go get some chocolate! Quick!” 

The young man nods quickly and runs off down the corridor.

Jacob raises a brow.

Theseus seems to be ignoring him. He turns to a woman standing behind him. “What the hell are dementors doing here?” he asks, angrily. “And why wasn’t I informed?” The woman shakes her head, bewildered. This seems to anger the already annoyed Theseus even more. “I’m the bloody head Auror, dammit!” He looks around him, at all the ministry workers that have gathered around them. “Oh, bugger off,” he grumbles.

They quickly scurry off at that, quickly returning to their own devices. It’s clear that it’s Theseus that holds authority here. At least around these parts of the ministry, though Jacob probably would have been afraid if a supposed war hero told him to get lost too.

Finally, after a few minutes, Newt stirs under Theseus’ touch. His face contorts into a grimace as he groans quietly, brows furrowed together on his forehead. He blinks up at them, confused, his eyes slowly focusing on them.

“Newt!” Theseus breathes out with a smile. “How are you feeling? You went down pretty hard.”

“Weak,” he mumbles, giving a faint, embarrassed smile at Theseus. 

He tries to prop himself up to look around, but finds himself too shaky to support his own weight. Theseus chuckles lightheartedly as he helps the younger Scamander brother to sit up against the wall. Newt feeling too weak to stand properly, at least until he recovers a bit more, blushes embarrassed.

“What the hell happened?” Jacob asks.

“It was a dementor,” Newt explains. “They feed on human happiness, you see.”

Jacob’s brows raise.

“They usually guard Azkaban,” Theseus explains upon seeing Jacob’s look of confusion. “Keep the prisoners inside, you know. They must be here because of Grindelwald's escape from MACUSA a few weeks ago.”

“That’s one hell of a prison guard if it’s invisible.”

There’s a moment of utter silence. Jacob realises a second too late that he shouldn’t have said that. The looks on both Newt and Theseus’ faces tell him that much.

Theseus’ eyes widen. He turns to Newt. “He’s a muggle?” he whisper-yells, so the others won’t hear him. He stares at Newt with disbelief. “You brought a muggle into the Ministry of Magic? Are you daft?”

Newt, despite his weakened state smile sheepishly at his brother. “It’s just a quick stop by,” Newt mutters. “No one’s going to notice. Well - except you, of course.”

Theseus rolls his eyes exasperatedly. It’s obvious this isn’t the first time Newt’s done something like this before, and knowing Newt, Jacob bets this won’t be the last either. “Cheeky bastard,” hes says with a sigh, but there’s a hint of amusement in his tone. “Mum and dad would have a fit if they found out, you know.”

Newt looks at him worriedly. “You - you won’t tell anyone, right?”

Theseus sighs again and shakes his head. “Your secret is safe with me,” he says.

Newt slumps against the wall, sighing in relief. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

“But,” Theseus begins, holding up a finger. “You have to come to dinner with me and Leta.” Newt opens his mouth to protest, but Theseus cuts him off. “No buts.”

Newt sighs. He does not look pleased. “Alright, “ he grumbles. “You win.”

“Brilliant!” Theseus exclaims, flashing him a toothy grin. “You should invite your friends. I’m sure Leta would like to meet them too.”

Just then Smith comes running towards them again. The young man stops, panting heavily, and hands Theseus a bar of chocolate. Theseus takes it from him, quietly thanking him. He makes quick work of unwrapping the sweet, breaking off a piece and giving it to Newt.

Newt reaches out with a trembling hand. He doesn't hesitate to take a moderate bite out of the square, chewing a bit before swallowing. He immediately looks much better after that, color returning to his cheeks again.

Theseus breaks off another two pieces and hands one to Jacob. "Here, eat this," he says. "You'll feel a lot better."

Jacob hesitates for a moment, but ends up taking it. A little chocolate isn’t going to hurt. He takes a bite and he suddenly understands why Newt looked so much better after after eating his square. It’s like his entire soul warms up again, and he didn’t even know he needed it. Jacob is pretty sure chocolate has never tasted this good before.

Theseus pops his square into his mouth and breaks off another piece for Newt who eagerly takes it from him, more than ready to get his full strength back as soon as possible.

“But why did you faint?” he asks, and gestures to Theseus. “And no one else?”

Newt shrugs. “Some people have worse reactions than others,” he mumbles. "They seem to affect those with bad memories the most. It’s not an exact science though."

Jacob nods slowly, taking in the information. “So, no-maj— I mean muggles, can’t see them?” he asks. “These dementer things?”

Both Theseus and Newt nod. 

“If anyone asks you say a dementor is a tall, black cloaked creature that glides across the ground, okay?” Theseus says, his expression serious.

Jacob only nods.

Theseus checks his pocket watch and sighs. “Alright, better get you back on your feet,” he says to Newt. “Wouldn’t want to attract more attention that necessary. Will you help me, Jacob?”

Jacob nods and they both grab hold of an arm each and hauls the magizoologist to his feet. He stumbles for a moment, but quickly gathers himself. He’s about to pick up his case again when Jacob beats him to it.

“I’ll take it,” he says. “Just until you feel 100% again.”

Newt mulls over this for a few seconds, but eventually relents, allowing Jacob to keep the case. Theseus grins and claps him on the back, making him jump slightly.

“I’ll see you around,” he says and chuckles. “I better get back to work or Fawley’ll throw a hissy fit.”

He waves at them and speedily walks down the hallway, disappearing out of sight.

“We better get going too,” Newt says. “Don’t want to keep the girls waiting.”

Jacob chuckles and they continue walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials!
> 
> Tumblr - waternoodlescamander.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw  
> Twitter - @marenemilie03


End file.
